Dizzy
by homostuck99
Summary: Tweek Tweak has always loved spinning. No one knows that though. While Craig tries to find out just how scared Tweek can get he finds something out about himself. One shot. Fluffy Creek. T for language.


Tweek Tweak always loved spinning. Nobody knew this of corse.

When he was young it was the only way he knew how to calm himself. The actual spinning was when he could forget why he worried and watch the colors of his surroundings blur. The dizziness he felt afterwards made him loose focus and, when you focus too hard like Tweek does, it was very much a good thing.

Tweek Tweak always worried. Everyone knew this of corse.

Which was why they all thought that on their field trip to the amusement park was going to send him on full out freak out mode.

The one and only Craig Tucker voiced this thought.

"Tweek, aren't you gonna freak out at the park?" the noirette asked him.

"M-maybe I -ngh- won't." the over caffeinated boy replied.

Craig didn't believe him in the least.

When their bus arrived at the park the class divided into their usual groups - but one group was missing a member.

Tweek had told Craig, Clyde, and Token that he was going to ride on his own.

Craig of corse thought this an excuse to pussy out of riding roller coasters with them.

As Tweek walked around the park he wrote down the rides he would ride. Each one he wrote down consisted of spinning. When he finished he has 10 rides to definitely ride and 3 more that would take lots of courage to ride, but he knew he could ride them.

"I'm going to try to find Tweek and make sure he isn't pissing his pants in fear of everything." Craig said to Clyde and Token after the first roller coaster. And with the flipping of his middle finger he left the two in search of Tweek.

After the first ride Tweek had already decided he was having the most fun he'd ever had. But then he caught sight of Craig approaching him. _SHIT._ He thought. What if Craig thought he was weird and then he wouldn't want to be his best friend anymore? Then what would he do?

"Hey! Tweek." Craig called. Casually sticking up his middle finger.

"Oh! Uhh h-hi Craig. GAH!" Tweek responded, with a large twitch.

"Having fun?" Craig asked, acting like he didn't actually care.

"Yeah." Tweek replied mimicking his act.

"Do you wanna ride something with me?"

Tweek felt his cheeks warm up and he got that feeling he got in his stomach when he was with Craig.

"S-sure." Tweek started walking to the second ride on his list. The tilt-a-whirl.

"Are we seriously going to ride this baby ride?" Craig asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"GAH! Uhmm well if you d-don't want -hng- to we can a-always ride something else." Tweek said getting slightly (more) nervous now.

Craig glanced at the list.

"How about that one?" Craig suggested, smirking.

The electric rainbow. One of the three.

Fuck you Craig Tucker, fuck you. Tweek silently cursed.

"AHH! S-sure." Tweek said. Growing underpants gnome level scared.

As they strapped themselves in Tweek was shaking more then Craig had ever seen him shake. He sighed then grabbed Tweek's hand.

Tweek immediately stopped shaking. Craig gave his hand a small squeeze and he tried to cover his blush as best he could. The ride stared. Tweek let out a small yelp. Although this was fine. It just spun. But then the worst thing possible happened. The ride started to lift. Oh my god. He was gonna die.

"CRAAAIIIG!" Tweek screeched. Thrashing violently against the wall. Craig sighed and flipped off the rest of the ride and glanced at the boy next to him whimpering in fear. Craig squeezed his hand a little harder and whispered words of encouragement in his ear. He was starting to calm down now.

When the ride ended Tweek bolted off of the ride Craig following and flipping the ride off again.

Tweek nearly knocked Craig over with the force of his hug. Craig stood over him awkwardly, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"Thank you." Tweek whispered to him.

Craig couldn't help but smile. Weird.

Tweek pulled away a little and looked into Craig's icy blue eyes. Before he knew what he was doing Craig pressed his lips to Tweek's. Tweek made a small noise in the back of his throat like he'd wanted that for a long time. His arms snuck around Tweek's waste as Tweek locked his arms around Craig's neck. Craig wasted no time in pressing his tongue to Tweek's lips, begging for entry. Tweek happily obliged to Craig's request and the taste of coffee mixed with the taste of cigarettes. Finally Craig pulled away from Tweek. They smiled at each other. Yet again. Weird.

"I love you." Craig said pressing his forehead to Tweek's. Well- that escalated fast. Not that Tweek minded.

"I love you -ngh- too." Tweek responded.

Craig kissed him again, this time softer and less desperate. When he pulled away Tweek felt kinda dizzy.

He decided he liked kissing Craig a little more then spinning though.


End file.
